


The Night To Regret?

by Snwleopar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Minor Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snwleopar/pseuds/Snwleopar
Summary: Might add another "chapter" to this one-shot but who knows.





	The Night To Regret?

The morning sun had seeped through the blinds of Angela’s bedroom window. The room was filled with as much light as it possibly could. Some of said light had made it into the eyes of the sleeping doctor. Angela woke with a groan and a few blinks, she moved her hand up to block the sun. Moving herself a bit she ended up turning over. Doing so she noticed that she was wrapped in someone's arms. 

At first, she thought it was her husband Genji and she smiled. Angela had soon realized it wasn't when she saw a pair of chocolate breasts. She looked up and saw her own coworker, Rose Lost, Angela immediately cringed and looked away. She slowly got out of her bed and went to the shower to clear her mind. A little while after her hour-long shower she walked out and looked at the floor of her room. 

The blonde witch saw her dress along the floor as well as Rose’s suit. She blushed quite a lot, remembering the event that had occurred last night. The woman that was currently sleeping in her also reminded what she had done but maybe something else happened that night. Walking over to the black suit, she crouched down to pick it up and give it a look over. The witch had know Rose for awhile and gather enough info on her to know she was a regular mortal. Of course, she could be wrong, it has happened before and she had a horrible run-in with a rather angry demon. 

That was something she did not want to remember. The suit of the woman in her bed was perfectly fine, nothing had happened to it besides some wrinkles appearing. A groan had escaped from the women in the silky bed, she slowly sat up from it. Angela froze in her place, looking over her shoulder, she saw the back of the woman and bit her lip. Angela slowly stood up from her spot and walked over to girl “You finally up?” she asked, fiddling with the necklace around her neck. 

The younger woman scratched the back of her neck and yawned, “Yup, how are you this morning Angela?” The older woman rolled her eyes and threw the clothes on the floor at Rose. “How about you talk to me when you're fully dressed please.” The witch walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Rose let out a sigh and got up to take a shower to get ready to have the most intense conversation in her life. 

Angela Ziegler was sitting on her couch in her living room, she was going through her some of her books as she heard Rose come down the stairs. The new guest walked over to the kitchen and started making some coffee, “You want any Angela?” The older woman gave her a hum and continued reading. 

Rose came over and sat down next to the doctor and handed her her coffee, “S-so how do you wanna start this conversation? Or do you not want to start it at and I leave and we forget what has happened this morning and the night before?” Rose took a sip of her coffee and waited for Angela to speak. The older woman looked at rose then took a sip of some of the coffee, “Just tell me that we didn't continue what we had started the night before?” The younger woman shook her head “we did no continued from what we had started but the only reason I stayed was because you had asked me to. Also, I was wearing clothes this morning.” The doctor laughed, “You mean the black boxers and tank top you wearing, that hardly passed as clothing.” Rose let out mumbled and rolled her eyes, “It was hot last nig-” “Then why didn't you opened the window?” 

Angela held her hand to her mouth to hide her laughter. Rose gave the woman the roll of her eyes again, “yes I do and I did not want to wake you up, you kept cuddling up to me that I couldn't move without waking you up.” “I see, well I'm sorry from keeping from you the window.” The doctor had kept laughing which was making it a bit difficult for her to drink her coffee. “Well, I guess I'll be leaving then?” Rose stood up from her spot and finished the last of her coffee, heading over to the kitchen.

Angela watched her guest clean up her cup and get her jacket, “Are you sure you don't want to stay a bit longer? I still want to talk about this.” The older woman stood up and walked over to the younger woman. She grabbed the jacket of the taller woman and set it down on the couch, “I've been alone for quite awhile and have done some quite a lot of work.”

Angela gave her a smile and pat on the arm, “I would like some company for today at least, you don't mind do you?” Rose opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. The doctor laughed, “I'll take that as a yes?” “Well I m-mean I would but I have things to do and your husband will be coming back later today I believe.” The younger girl grabbed her jacket from the couch “Maybe we can spend some time with each other another time?” 

Rose made her way over to the door and turned the knob, slowing opening the door to leave. “I had fun last night Angela glad I could keep you company last night even if it isn't how you wanted.” She gave the blonde doctor a soft smile and left her with a saddened face. Angela let out a sigh and went back to her spell books, waiting for her husband to come home. 

The younger woman took a deep breath and made her way home from Angela’s, a little saddened but didn't think about it on her way.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add another "chapter" to this one-shot but who knows.


End file.
